


Ace

by diruuo



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diruuo/pseuds/diruuo





	Ace

It had been a good Easter.

Bunnymund had finished his work, and returned to the Warren to find his insufferable boyfriend perched on top of one of the sentinel eggs. He was poking it experimentally with his staff, getting it to spin around.

Bunny's eye twitched, and he dropped his empty basket. "Oi, rack off my eggs, Frosty!" He growled.

Jack smiled at him innocently and dropped down to the ground. Dusting himself off, he said, "Hey, now wait a second, I just came to congratulate you on another nice Easter or whatever."

"Reckon! Not a single blizzard for once." The Pooka scoffed and folded his arms, leaning against one of the rocks.

The winter spirit's grin widened. "You like that? I figured it'd be alright to be nice for once." He paused, striding a few steps closer to the rabbit. "Speaking of nice, I have something I want to give you- you know, for congratulations…"

Bunny cocked an eyebrow, and Jack replied with, "Close your eyes."

The Guardian of Hope would have protested if it weren't for the tone in Jack's voice. He sounded…genuine, not sarcastic, as if he _really_ planned on giving Bunny something nice.

Bunnymund was right, because when Jack wrapped his arms around the rabbit's waist and kissed him, it was nice. Well, no, nice probably didn't cover it.

_Ace_ , Bunny thought.

Jack pulled away after that, lingering just moments away from Bunny's lips.

"God, I should do that mor-"

"Oh, belt up."

Bunny grabbed Jack by the strings of his hoodie, pulling him in for another kiss. Jack chuckled, returning the favor enthusiastically. Eventually Bunny was tired of standing while doing this, so he slumped down against the rocks, Jack settling in his lap.

Their kisses grew more fervent and Jack was panting from the heat of Bunny's mouth, his fur, his everything. Jack groaned against the Pooka's lips, murmuring a quick and hushed " _I love you_ ". Bunny grunted in reply, opening his eyes to watch the winter spirit.

"Bunny." Jack said suddenly, a serious tone in his expression and voice.

"What?"

"I want you to fuck me. Right now."

The rabbit was slightly taken aback, but didn't refuse. He simply grinned, quickly helping Jack out of his clothes. He laughed at the cold breeze he felt when Jack was naked. The boy quickly noticed this and pouted, grabbing at the fur of Bunny's chest, his cheeks frosting slightly. "Stop," he whined.

"Never." Bunnymund replied, stealing another kiss.

Jack would have replied, but the rabbit had wrapped a paw around both of their lengths, eliciting a tiny moan from the winter spirit. Bunny watched Jack's face as he slid his paw up and down. The boy was having a hard time keeping his cool, he could tell.

Ace.

Bunny removed his paw to focus just on Jack's member, which was leaking chilly pre-cum. A shudder reverberated through Jack and he pulled himself closer to the Pooka, burying his face in the furry shoulder.

"Alright, mate?" Bunny asked with a low chuckle.

Jack pulled away to point at his hoodie, which was just a foot away from them. "I brought- uh-"

The rabbit nodded silently, reaching over to grab the small bottle from Jack's hoodie pocket. He popped the lid off and handed it to Jack. "I'd help, but, you know, paws."

Jack grinned, taking the bottle and spreading a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. He slowly slid a finger inside himself, relaxing and letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He added a second digit not long after, scissoring his opening, curling his fingers, doing what he figured made sense. After he got used to three fingers he pulled them out, and carefully lowered himself onto Bunny's cock.

"Oh my God." Jack's toes curled at how hot it was. His hands flew up to the Pooka's shoulders, squeezing them hard. He cursed when Bunny slid all the way inside of him, and he squirmed as the rabbit held his hips down.

"Bunny- I- let me- move- fuck!"

Bunnymund had quickly obliged him, pulling the boy up several inches and straight back down. They were both panting now, and Bunny's paws dropped from the winter spirit's hips. "Your move, mate."

Jack nodded and began to thrust himself on Bunny's length, grip on his shoulders tightening. He rolled his hips, trying to find the most pleasurable position for both of them. He soon found it, when Bunny hit that spot and he saw stars. Jack cried out, his legs shaking. "Bunny." He mumbled into the rabbit's shoulder.

Bunnymund grabbed Jack's hips once again, thrusting up into him and quickly bringing the boy to orgasm. The winter spirit threw his head back and moaned one last time before he came. Bunny followed suit, and he waited a few moments before pulling out, just sitting there with Jack, panting and coming down from their high.

Jack yawned then, rubbing his eyes and leaning against Bunny. "That was nice." He mumbled into the rabbit's chest.

_Ace_ , Bunny thought.


End file.
